Movie Moment
by Minatu-chan
Summary: What if he rejects me? Questions that were like that, the doubt, it all contained me there. In that lonely place, hoping that life would be like a movie. Just for once. YAOI


**Hello there! This is my second Pokemon fanfic~! At least, of the ones that I've completed... BLAH.**

**WARNINGS: This is a yaoi. Yes, that means male character and male character romance. So basically, there is some gayness going on here. ACK! .**

**Anyway... I've only found one other fanfic for this pairing, which is sad... because I'm in love with the pairing. It's better known as Secondaryshipping. Which is Blue Oak/Silver (Rival). **

**Well, actually I have no idea what Prof. Oak's grandson's name is, to be truthful. I think it's Blue because the first two pokemon games were RED version and BLUE version. Then YELLOW, the primary colors. Then came out Gold, Silver and Platinum. Then they remade Red and Blue into Leaf Green and Fire Red, which is where the first playable female character, Green, was introduced. That's how I know it, so I'm sorry if it bothers you... -.- Nothing I can do about it now.**

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I would be busy doing other things. Not writing this. Besides, I'm not selling this for profit. This is for the simple enjoyment of you lovely fanfic readers. Fun~ XD  
**

**This is all in Silver's POV. ONWARD!**

I was never really one to notice another person. Green tried her best to connect with me because we had something in common, but I tend to reject other people. Refuse them. I don't want their sympathy. Usually that was all they had to offer.

The strangest thing was, I even denied the person I want around, and I deny him the most. It was almost like I was testing him. To see how much he cared, and each time he came back, I couldn't even make myself accept him. _Not once._ Every time I turned him away, my heart ached so painfully.

I traced my finger along the window sill.

What I know is loneliness. I feel safe in this familiar territory, the unknown is so terrifying. Even though loneliness is painful, I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to leave it, I couldn't make myself.

Somewhere, deep inside my heart, I wanted him to be the one to lead me out of this seclusion. To be the one who lead me every step of the way, but that was just something that happened in those sappy romance movies or a romantic novel.

_Reality is not like that at all._ I'd have to show him that I cared too, that I wanted his help for him to ever consider such a thing. _But I'm too afraid. What if he rejects me? _Questions that were like that, the doubt, it all contained me there. In that lonely place, hoping that life would be like a movie. Just for once.

The afternoon sunlight that spilled in through that window, and it was the perfect movie set. It was the moment where he would rush into the room and declare that he can't keep watching me suffer anymore. He'd promise to protect me from that loneliness forever more, but I knew that wouldn't happen. He was no where near the old, abandoned gym I was hiding in. He was supposed to be visiting Red and Yellow, who'd finally admitted their undying love for one another, and I was jealous. Jealous of the happiness they'd found and hated them for it.

Every time I thought like that though, I realized that I had no one to blame for my own situation except for myself. I hadn't even given _us _a chance.

I heard the gym doors creak open. I jumped in surprise, my thoughts disturbed. I snapped my head in the direction of the doors to see who was there. Occasionally wild pokémon snuck into the gym. This time it wasn't a wild pokémon, it was a person. It was Blue Oak. I stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't even supposed to be back yet.

"B-Blue?" I gasped in surprise. He looked over at me, and his own surprise instantly matched mine.

"Silver?" he asked, "What are you doing here?" A bright blush colored my cheeks, _Thinking about you...I can't tell him that!_ I glanced around, immediately looking for an escape route.

"I could ask you the same thing! What are you doing back so early?" I replied, attempting to steer the subject away from myself.

"I came back because Red and Yellow didn't seem to need any extra company," Blue replied, watching me carefully. He was making me even more so nervous than before with that intense gaze of his.

"Well, um... I guess I'd better go," I whispered, not wanting him to see how red my face was growing as we interacted more. I rushed past him out of the run-down gym. _Don't give me that look, Blue... If you tell me to stop, I will, I promise..._

"Silver! Wait!" Blue cried after me, and I froze in my tracks. This was the first time he'd ever told me to wait.

"What is it...?" I asked softly, refusing to turn around and allowing him to glimpse how red my face was. I knew that my face matched my hair at that point.

"You've been 'down' lately," Blue began, "What's wrong?" He placed his hand on my shoulder. _Like a concerned brother..._ The contact still sent shivers down my spine though. I couldn't help it.

"I've always been like that. 'This' is nothing different," I answered in a small voice, practically slapping away the hand he'd offered to me. I was rejecting him again.

"Silver... I can tell it's different," Blue told me gently, "It's been growing worse, and you won't talk to anyone. At least... talk to me." _He's acting like I'm his little brother... I don't want that though. I want more than that._ My shoulders shook as I choked back tears.

"I just... I just have a lot on my mind," I replied, "that's all." I shook my head a little. He wouldn't ever understand. I stepped forward, removing his hand from my shoulder.

"Do you need someone to talk to?" he asked, still trying to reach out to me.

"I don't think I can, ever," I basically snapped and began to walk away. I couldn't stand it any longer. The pain of it all was just too unbearable. I was running way.

"Silver..." Blue said softly. I didn't stop this time. Tears slipped from my gray eyes; I couldn't hold them in any longer. My shoulders shook as I walked, but I forced myself to continue moving. He couldn't see me like this. It would hurt not only my pride, but the pity that I'd see in his eyes... that would hurt too much. My knees wobbled, and I almost fell.

"Silver!" Blue called, running toward me. He had noticed that my step was faltering more and more. My knees suddenly gave out, and I began to lurch toward the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation.

Instead, I hit something softer and warmer. I opened my eyes to see Blue holding me tightly to him. He had put himself between me and the ground. More tears jumped up into my already red, swollen eyes.

"Blue... Are you okay?" I asked in my cracking voice. He'd injured himself so that I wouldn't be hurt. He tightened his grip around me, preventing me from pulling away from him.

"Just... let me hold you like this for a minute," he whispered softly into my hair. A blush flared up into my cheeks at his words. _That's not... That's not what a brother would say! _A small surge of happiness flew through me, causing my heart to skip a beat. I remained quiet, not wanting the moment to end.

He loosened his grip, and then his arms fell away from me. I automatically lifted myself away from him, only to turn my back to him so he wouldn't see my blushing face. Why did I have to blush so much?

"I'm sorry, Silver... I didn't mean to..." he trailed off. I looked over my shoulder at him to see that he looked like he felt terrible for holding me like that. I opened my mouth to reply, but no words would come out. _No Blue... You didn't do anything wrong._ I couldn't say it. He stood, ruffling my red hair a bit.

"I'm really sorry. That was selfish of me," he apologized again. He was mistaking my lack of words and eye contact for horror and disgust! _No Blue! You're wrong! Don't be sorry! You made me really happy, see?_ He slid his hands into his pockets and began to walk away. I was letting him go. I was allowing him to believe that he had made a mistake. _If I let him go... Will I lose him forever?_ Fear sprung up in my heart, and I jumped to my feet.

"Blue!" I gasped. He was already pretty far away from me. I ran at him. I had no idea if I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life. I just didn't want to lose him. I couldn't lose him! I was happy with what we had because I wanted him around. I would regret it if I didn't chase after him.

I slammed into his back, throwing my arms around him. I breathed in his wonderful scent, hoping that I wouldn't lose him.

"Don't be sorry! You just surprised me!" I squeaked in a small voice. He removed my arms from around him, which scared me. _Did__ I misinterpret it? _Blue turned around, staring down at me with a small frown. _Oh no..._

"Don't lie to me," he replied. My eyes grew wide as I began to fear rejection. I didn't want him to push me away like I had to him so many times before.

"I'm not!" I told him, my voice growing softer under his gaze. Blue pushed my chin up, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"What do you feel towards me?" he asked, his expression seeming to have soften considerably. He almost looked gentle. I had never seen him like this before. My first thought was to lie, but I couldn't. Not while I was looking straight into his eyes like that. Suddenly, I knew my answer. It was something that could be used in a thousand ways.

"I..." I hesitated. It wasn't something I could just blurt out easily. It would be the first complete truth I'd ever given, "I love you." Blue's eyes widened and his face grew bright red. Luckily for me, I was already blushing pretty badly. He jerked away from me and didn't say anything for a long time. I grew incredibly nervous and couldn't stop shaking. _What will he say? Have I blown it? Blue! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! I want to take it back!_

"Ah-um... Never mind. Forget what I said," I told him and ran away. I had misread everything. I bit my lip to hold back my ever painful tears. I started running home, feeling the pain coursing through me at full blast. I was such an idiot! I'd gone and ruined everything! How I had said those vile words had ruined everything. I had put myself out there, only to be hurt. I ran inside my house, slamming the door behind me. I fell against the door and burst into tears. The burned their way down my cheeks. I screamed loudly, feeling the sound tear through my throat painfully.

I wanted to cry as hard as I could, if only to dull the pain in my heart a little more. That, however, was not how it worked. Crying did absolutely nothing for me. Yet I cried and cried until I became so tired and exhausted that I fainted.

When I woke up, it was the middle of the night. The world around me was quite literally dead. My hair was a mess, and my entire body ached from sleeping on the hard wood floors. I ran my fingers through my hair quickly, brushed my shirt off in attempt to straighten it up a bit, and glanced at the clock: "1:44 A.M." I decided to take a moonlight walk because I was awake. No one was awake at this time anyway... Just me and the nocturnal pokémon. Maybe I'd become a night dweller... but did I really want to give up the sunny mornings and sunsets? I opened the door, and Blue fell at my feet. He awoke when his head hit my shoes.

"Silver..." Blue began, standing up. I stared down at the ground.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted, unable to meet his eyes. I hated that I'd destroyed out friendship with my stupid emotions. When he sighed, I began to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me straight into him. I looked up at him as he used his other hand to push my bangs back. He pressed his lips to my forehead. My cheeks burned then iced over in intervals as I had my first intense blush. My eyes had widened in complete and total surprise. _What? B-Blue... What are you doing? _

He pulled away slowly, running his long fingers through my tangled hair. I couldn't think very clearly. I was becoming incredibly confused.

"Silver? Do you really love me?" Blue asked me, removing his hand from my hair. My heart began to race like it belonged to a ratatta.

"Blue... Wh-why are you...?" I stumbled over my words, having a hard time forming sentences. He was acting too weird!

"You're so cute," he breathed, taking a step away from me, and for a second, it felt like I couldn't breathe.

"C-cute?" I gasped. He smiled at me, shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

"Yes," he sighed, probably unable to believe that he had said it loud enough for me to hear.

"Uh... um..." I began nervously, "I do really love you, Blue." My new found confidence was reenforced by his compliment. Blue's eyes widened, and he blushed. I bright blush spread across my face as well.

Blue took me into his arms, holding me to him. I reluctantly curled into his embrace, grabbing a hold of his shirt for security that he really was there. I could barely see a thing, for the world was painted in gray scale. Yet I was truly happy, and that was all that mattered.

I let out a small yawn into Blue's shirt, and he laughed softly.

"Silver, I think you better go off to bed now. It's rather late," Blue said to me. I pulled away slowly, nodding my agreement.

"Good night, Blue," I yawned softly. He planted another kiss on my head then walked away into the night. I was left with my heart pounding, wondering if that had all been real.

_My perfect movie moment._

__**Okay. Very fluffy there. Ummmm... I hope you'll review with some interesting opinions. I don't think you should feel obligated to flame me about the pairing... due to the fact that I did warn you. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I do realize there's sentence fragments... It's part of the style here.**

**Now, click that review button or type in the box provided or whatever fanfic's doing these days. Every review is like a present to the author, you know. It gives us warm fuzzies when they're nice~ :D**

**Love, **

**Minatu-chan**


End file.
